The invention relates to the dispensing of a gaseous charge of an active ingredient. The invention is generally applicable to the dispersing of atomized sprays and finds particular use in the spraying of insecticides.
However, the invention is equally applicable to the dispensing of room fresheners, fertilizers and any other active ingredients which are capable of being borne in an atomized mist.
The invention finds particular applicability where a specific volume of atomized spray is to be dispensed. For example, if a warehouse is to be sprayed with a view to exterminating a particular insect, then the concentration and amount of insecticide must be carefully calculated. The dispensing system of the present invention is capable of dispensing that calculated amount into a specifically confined volume of air. This represents an advance over previous spray systems where either an entire volume was dispensed until the dispensing medium was exhausted or control valves were selectively closed on a hit or miss basis when it was felt that sufficient volume had been dispensed.
The invention is also applicable to charge portable cylinders of pressurized fumigant, etc. for manual dispersal.